1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of chlorine dioxide. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process and system for generating chlorine dioxide which contains safeguards against hazardous conditions and conducting the reaction under less than optimal conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chlorine dioxide is utilized in a variety of processes including a large number of bactericidal applications, especially in the fields of water treatment and odor abatement. Its usage is continuing to grow for many reasons. Due to the unstable nature of gaseous chlorine dioxide when compressed, however, it is necessary to produce chlorine dioxide on site rather than to produce it at a plant and ship it for usage when needed. State of the art process generally involve the production of chlorine dioxide by the reaction of a chlorinated water stream with an alkaline chlorite, followed by the introduction of the generated chlorine dioxide from such reaction into the particular material or system to be treated.
The prior art is filled with disclosures of various types of chlorine dioxide generators, most of which comprise elongated glass or plastic columns of various constructions. Reference is made, for instance, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,761, 3,502,443, 3,816,077 and German Patent No. 2,343,171.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,531, there is disclosed a system for the preparation of chlorine dioxide which includes a T-shaped premix chamber in fluid communication with the low pressure zone beyond the throat of the venturi of the eductor. The premix chamber allows for the chemical reactants to premix in the absence of dilution water. The generated chlorine dioxide gas is then immediately educted and diluted with water. The alleged advantages of such a system is to provide a more efficient generation process.
The chemicals employed in chlorine dioxide generation are extremely hazardous, however, and many systems have inadequate safeguards to deal with a potentially hazardous situation. Such situations can arise if too much of one chemical reactant or the other is used in the reaction, or it the concentration of the chlorine dioxide becomes too great, i.e., is insufficiently diluted. A concentration of C10.sub.2 above 10% in air is described in Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology as potentially explosive, and it is well known that several generating systems which have exceeded this limit have had serious explosions. Moreover, besides creating a hazardous situation, the efficiency of the entire process is generally affected.
The prior art processes have not adequately addressed these concerns. Hence, a process which permits one to avoid potentially hazardous situations and to generate chlorine dioxide under optimal conditions would certainly be of benefit to the industry. Such a process has heretofore been unknown to the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process and system for the generation of chlorine dioxide.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel process and system for the generation of chlorine dioxide which are highly efficient and safe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process and system for the generation of chlorine dioxide which permit the preparation of chlorine dioxide under optimal conditions while avoiding potentially hazardous situations.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the invention, will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, the drawing, and the appended claims.